Rizaltan and his best friends
by cruger2984
Summary: Profiles for my APH OCs: Rizal-tan and his friends.


**Rizal-tan and his best friends**

**Rizal** (_Human name: Alberto Madrigal_) - Although his looks were great, Rizal was one of the members of the CALABARZON generals. He was a young child when Spain has took care of him since then. During his time, Rizal is a proud workaholic, spending time sorting his documents in his office. He was Antipolo's friend and ally. His fellow companions called him, "Rizal-sensei." He is depicted by holding a feather pen on his head. His name is however, after his national hero.

**Antipolo **(_Human name: Bernandino Monfort_)- He was Rizal's childhood friend and trusted personal assistant. Throughout his charisma and his looks, he had a statue of Our Lady of Peace and Good Voyage in his church, using it as his post. During the second World War, his liberation against Japan is bloody and devastating, days later he was heavily bombarded by America's planes, resulting him in a knockout fashion or he caught a sudden but massive headache. In order to protect the image from being destroyed, Antipolo brought the Virgin and many days later, he was liberated. After the war however, he had enough strength to build the church and the Virgin was returned to Quiapo-tan, one of Manila-tan's friends. Antipolo is depicted by holding a small statue of the Virgin.

**Angono** (_Human name: Sixto Francisco_) - Also one of Rizal-tan's friends and addictive to paintings and masterpieces in every corner of the world. His passion for making masterpieces and paintings making Rizal-tan happy. On one occassion, he made a painting made of mud. He is depicted by holding a paintbrush.

**Baras** (_Human name: Tomas Ranido_) - He was one of Rizal-tan's good friends and a cheapskate and he always wear his favorite military jacket. He is taller than Cardona and he holds the Tromba Festival. His vital regions were small.

**Binangonan** (_Human name: Isidro Santander_) - A proud friend of Rizal-tan and he's good at making fishing nets using his own bare hands without a single mistake. He owns a large fishing port and he has a cement plant to make sacks of cement. Binangonan is also of course, a neat freak. He is depicted by holding a metal rod.

**Cainta** (_Human name: Juana Evangelista_) - Known as the 'Eastern Defender' to Rizal-tan, Cainta is one of the survivors during the second World War. Although she is quiet and stoic, she is also a cheapskate like Baras and she dislikes fighting. Cainta was originally under Spain's control to spread the faith. Her master, Andrew, her patron master, gives her deep green military jacket to keep her warm from the cold wind and she proudly wears it as of today. During the second World War, her vital regions were taken over by Japan and she managed to escape against him two times. Cainta had many feats including saving the life of a US pilot and receiving supplies and arms from Infanta-tan. Days later when she was saved by America, she is liberated, and Japan's troops were forced to retreat. She has her own kitchen to made native delicacies such as bibingka, latik (boiled down coconut milk used for glazing) and suman (rice cake wrapped in banana leaf). She also became more glamorous during the Lenten season. When Firi-tan enters her house however, she is always welcome by her, sharing conversations and telling stories. She is depicted by holding a old revolver in her right hand. She is also giving presents to many of her friends during Christmas.

**Cardona** (_Human name: George Hernandez_) - Once a former knight, Cardona was no joke, because he is a chivalrous man and one of Rizal-tan's friends. Throughout his childhood, Cardona had a hardlife searching for the person he has looking for. He currently works as a secretary to Rizal-tan, using his old typewriter.

**Jalajala** (_Human name: Andres Tadeo_) - Jalajala was formerly a slave to Spain, and a good friend to Rizal-tan. A proud shore lover and a hardworking man, Jalajala loves fishing and he always visits Cardona's house. His favorites were ice tea and low fat biscuits. He is depicted by holding a mystic fishing rod.

**Morong** (_Human name: Teofisto Bartolome_) - Quiet but less aggressive, Morong was also one of Rizal-tan's friends, and he loves to play card games with him during their spare time. He owns a small restaurant near the bridge and he is a good chef, who possibly the one who made the balaw-balaw side dish. He is depicted by holding a pitchfork, meaning that he is a young farmer.

**Pililla** (_Human name: Edna Santos_) - Once she is a former activist, she is recently discovered by Rizal-tan and she became a friend to him. Pililla is a dedicated woman like no other, because she is a enviromentalist and she loves to eats vegetables, much to the dismay of Morong's dishes. She also owns a farm, a botanical garden and her own mountain home. She is depicted by holding a basket full of vegetables.

**Rodriguez** (_Human name: Pedro Mariano_) - His life may be small, but he had a big heart because Rodriguez (or Rodri-chan for short), was the youngest of Rizal-tan's friends when he saved him by a pack of rabid dogs through the rough streets. When his father, Montalban, was killed by a mysterious attacker, and it has nowhere to be seen. Rodri-chan is depicted by wearing his Viking helmet and a battle axe.

**San Mateo** (_Human name: Mateo del Valle_) - Mateo is Rodriguez's neighbor, Rizal-tan's friend and a close friend to Cainta and he called his friends, "Mateo nii-chan". During the second World War, his vital regions were taken over by Japan, but no battle was transpired between them. On the third day of the second month (February 3rd), America landed in north and he started recapturing surrounding areas, Mateo however came under the line of fire of America's forces was continued by helping his soldiers and guerilla fighters. One afternoon later however, he had a lamentable feeling happened when a bomb carried by America was accidentally released over the evacuation area at his _sitio_ (a territorial enclave), resulting him by losing 55% of his blood loss and he has wounds on his chest and his back, thus he is managed to survive after the war was over. He is depicted by holding a battle rod and he holds such festivals including the Ampid Fiesta: Sombrero and Walis Festival.

**Tanay** (_Human name: Luisita dela Fuente_) - Tanay is one of Rizal-tan's friends and she was known as the 'Sky General', meaning that she wanted to fly through the mountains of Sierra Madre. During the second World War, her vital regions were taken over by Japan. Days go by however, her mountain home was transformed into a Guerilla base and in 1945, she was liberated by defeating Japan using her homemade stink bombs. Years later, her vital regions were drowned due to Ketsana's wrath, resulting her in a devastating hypothermia, and she was saved by Firi-tan and her chicken noodle soup. She is depicted by wearing a jetpack and a pair of air force goggles on her head. She is also the one who created the Sambalic language.

**Taytay **(_Human name: Joel Geronimo_)- Taytay was also called "Taytay nii-chan" and he is one of Rizal-tan's closest friends. When he discovered a old briefcase in his attic, he began to start his business by controlling his infrastructure. He also manage to control communication, power supply, tourist attractions, transportation and waste management. He is depicted by holding a briefcase.

**Teresa** (_Human name: Maria delos Reyes_)- Teresa is the young professional of Rizal-tan and also a good friend to him. She is also known for her predominant source of livelihood is agriculture. Due to the fear of needles, Teresa is trypanophobic.


End file.
